I'm Positive
by broadwaypatron2
Summary: My take on what happened after Warner proposed to Elle. Hint: It was not a forward jump in time 3 years! EllexEmmett fluff. Enjoy and review! I do not own these characters.


Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a fic. I've watched the musical online more times than I can count. The idea came to me while imagining what would have happened after Warner proposed to Elle. AN: I do not own any characters of Legally Blonde, although I wish I had my own Emmett! Enjoy.

Elle opened the door to her dorm carefully. She knew there was an after party forming somewhere at this moment, and she prayed Serena, Margot, and Pilar hadn't beat her back to her room to collect her for it. She was greeted with stagnant silence.

 _Thank God._

After the long court day, Elle was exhausted. It was one thing cross examining witnesses, but it was another thing to blow the case open and cause mass chaos in the Harvard city. The last hour seemed to whirl by her – Chutney confessing to inadvertently killing her father, the media swarm that ensued, and Warner proposing to her.

Yes, Elle had finally experienced the moment she had taken herself out of Malibu for. She made Warner get down on one knee and present her with the 6 carat Harry Winston she had coveted years prior.

And she said no.

It was quite a while ago that she felt her feelings fading towards her ex, that was sure. But Elle still felt a sense of inner triumph when she realized she was being proposed to. _He finally saw I was more than a Marilyn,_ she thought.

The blonde flopped herself on her bed and relished the feeling of being still for a moment. Her thoughts took her back to the moments before the proposal, and her stomach dropped. She was with Emmett. After they had left the courtroom, victorious in their legal battle, he had enveloped her in a sweeping hug, and the smile on his face made butterflies appear in her stomach. He was proud of her, and it showed. As they pulled away from the hug, his eyes had darted to her mouth, something Elle was hyper aware of. She felt herself leaning in, the moment calling for her to kiss this wonderful man, when he righted himself and gave a sheepish smirk.

"I think someone needs to talk to you," he had said, glancing behind her.

Elle turned around, confused. She saw Warner with his hands in his pockets, looking nervous.

"Don't worry," Emmett whispered over her shoulder, "I'll catch up with you later." He turned the other way and was gone in a second, leaving Elle with Warner, who cleared his throat.

"Elle, I have something to say..." he started.

A sour taste rose in Elle's throat. She hadn't had much contact with Warner since starting the internship, especially in regards to their relationship, so she had no idea what he would need to speak to her about. She anticipated more remarks about the incident he had witnessed in Callahan's office, and was ready to defend herself if he was going to be nasty about it.

"I know I'm late on this, but I know now you're more than a Marilyn," he started.

 _Huh?_

"What you did in there was impressive. I made a huge mistake breaking it off last summer. You were right, you are the girl for me."

Elle's eyes widened in shock and confusion. She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed him lower himself to one knee.

"Pooh bear, will you marry me?"

The rock was beautiful, she had to admit, and in her mind a big fat _HA!_ rang out. She smiled at the irony: she was finally getting what she came here for and she had no want of it! As she reached for Warner to pull him off the floor and save him further embarrassment, she noticed a shadow pass over her face. She glanced up past Warner, noticing someone walk out of the courtroom at a rather quick pace.

Emmett.

Elle groaned at the memory. She had wanted to tell Emmett she was feeling something more than friendship since the start of the trial, but she was intercepted with the stupid proposal. There was no way Emmett hadn't seen Warner, all 6 foot 2 inches of him, kneeling before her. She had called Emmett on her way back to her dorm room, hoping to meet with him and sort it out – he had to know how she felt, and he especially had to know she did not get back together with Warner, who had made her question everything about her capabilities in law. He didn't answer.

Elle finally peeled herself off the bed, needing to unwind from the day's events. Her eyes landed on her bathroom door and she immediately perked up. A bath was exactly what she needed.

When it came to baths, Elle was a pro. While most people she knew stopped at water and bubbles, Elle took it to spa level. She added Epsom salts, essential oils and rose petals to her bath. If you're going to sit in water, you should do it right. She created the works, a truly fine effort, and as she settled in to her masterpiece of relaxation, she closed her eyes in contentment. Baths could fix anything.

Moments (Elle was unsure how many moments) later, a melodic marimba tune rang out in the bathroom. Elle's eyes flew open, realizing her phone was somewhere on the bathroom floor, notifying her she was getting a text. She imagined the message: Margot wondering where the hell she was, Pilar hassling her for missing her own celebratory gathering, or Serena drunk and incoherent. Wiping her hands off on a towel hanging by the tub, Elle sat up and reached over to her phone. She brought the screen close to her face, wishing to be back under the warm water but careful not to get her phone wet. Emmett's name flashed on the screen.

 _Sorry I missed your call – just got back in. Out celebrating?_

Elle frowned at the formality of his text. His texts were normally goofy and even flirty, but this was professional. She replied quickly, her fingers typing out the words as fast as she could think them.

 _No, I am beyond tired! Why aren't you out, Mr. Lawyer? You represented me today, it is as much a win for you as it is for me._

Elle knew Emmett wasn't the partying type, but she wanted to see why he headed home so early. Her phone buzzed again.

 _I'm beat also. Plus, I don't have as much to celebrate as you._

She made a face as she read his message. He sent another message.

 _I believe congratulations are in order to the future Mrs. Warner Huntington III._

Elle cringed. There it was. He had seen the proposal, but didn't see the rejection. He thought she went back to him. The feeling made her almost sick; she wanted to reply in all caps, I SAID NO – I LOVE YOU, IDIOT, but she didn't want to put herself completely out there. What if he didn't feel the same way? He had taken pity on her months back, becoming a tutor to her. Sure, they became friendly and spent a lot of time together, but that didn't mean he felt anything other than platonic friendship towards her, right? She tried to remain calm as she planned her reply.

 _Ah, you saw that train wreck, huh? You think I said yes after all that's happened? Give me some credit, butthead – I may have come to Harvard for a guy but you should know he's not why I'm here now._

Elle's heart raced as she sent the message. She thought it sounded pretty nonchalant. A minute went by with no reply. And then a few minutes more. Elle pouted: that went well. Why would he care she wasn't engaged? She dropped her phone back on the bathroom floor in defeat and sunk completely below the bubbly surface.

Emmett sat in his apartment, completely annoyed. He was going to tell her he loved her. All day he had planned it, a speech ran through his mind on what he wanted to say. He would start out by saying he was proud of her, then he would say he enjoyed spending so much time with her. The speech ended by saying he thought so much of her, and he couldn't help himself falling for her over the past few months.

Not that he was positive she felt the same way, but there were definite signals. He may not have been the most experienced when it came to women, but he wasn't crazy when he felt a connection between them.

 _Not as experienced as Warner_ , he thought bitterly. He scoffed out loud. Emmett was about to kiss Elle for god's sake, when Warner appeared, ready to sweep Elle away. He slumped onto the sagging couch in his cramped living area, looking like a shiny penny in a dump. His problem was that he had gotten too cocky. He left Elle with Warner, thinking he was just going to congratulate her. Elle's attitude toward Warner had gotten colder the more she focused on her schooling, and Emmett was sure there was no way she would go back to him if she had the chance.

And then Warner got down on one knee, and Elle had smiled and reached out to him. Emmett couldn't watch the rest of the reunion. He was out into the parking lot of the courthouse before he could comprehend what had just happened. The woman he loved – marrying someone else.

He had felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he sulked home. Elle. He pictured her surrounded by her sorority sisters, calling him to tell him the news. _I'm engaged!_ He imagined her squealing, _It finally happened!_ He ignored the call.

Now as he sat in his cramped living quarters, he pulled his phone out again. Might as well face it and try to get past the blow. He sent a quick text to her, apologizing for 'missing' her call, and inquiring if she was out celebrating. She replied immediately, saying she was too tired and asked why _he_ was not out celebrating the win in the court.

 _Losing the woman of your dreams is not something to celebrate,_ he typed out before quickly deleting it. He responded that he was tired as well, and out of spite added that he didn't have as much to celebrate as she did. He laid his head back on the tired sofa, resting his feet on the worn coffee table in front of him. He closed his eyes in frustration.

A minute later, his phone buzzed again. Hesitantly, Emmett glanced down at the screen, not wanting to face the message he was sure he had gotten confirming the worst. _Ah, you saw that train wreck, huh?_ He read, eyebrows raised. He wasn't well versed in romance, but most of the time proposals weren't described as train wrecks. His heart raced as he read on: _You think I said yes after all that's happened? Give me some credit, butthead – I may have come to Harvard for a guy but you should know he's not why I'm here now._

Emmett's heart was beating faster than before. _She said no,_ he thought, _she said no!_ He still had a chance. A weight lifted off of Emmett's shoulders, and he jumped up, causing the coffee table to be pushed over. There was no way he was letting her get away now. He had to tell her how he felt, before something or someone else got in the way. Even if she didn't feel the same way, it was better to know he had tried, right? He was out the door in two seconds.

Elle sat back on her bed in a fluffy white robe, her hair spiraled in a bun on top of her head. She had soaked for another couple minutes in the tub before she decided it wasn't making her feel better. Not after Emmett ignored her last text, anyway. She had no intention of leaving her dorm that night, although as predicted, she received texts from the Delta Nu girls telling her she was missing out on a pretty killer party at the local bar celebrating Brooke's freedom. Elle ordered a pizza and flicked on her small TV. _I just helped free an innocent woman from life in prison,_ she thought resentfully, _and here I am, alone and watching evening TV._

She flicked through the channels, not bothering to really stop on any of them, when she heard a knock on the door. _Large pizza for one_ , she grumbled.

"How much do I owe you?" she started as she pulled open the door.

She froze as she looked up into the door frame, seeing not a pizza delivery guy, but Emmett. He hadn't changed since the trial and was still in his navy suit. He looked as handsome as ever, albeit a little out of breath.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

Emmett inhaled. He looked like he meant business, but stopped short when he took in her appearance.

Elle suddenly felt very aware she was standing in the doorway in a robe, her hair piled on top of her head, looking like a complete mess. "Erm, sorry" she mumbled, looking down at her attire, "I was only expecting a pizza guy."

Emmett broke out into a huge smile. Here he was, ready to pour his heart out to her, and she was apologizing for her looks. In truth, Emmett thought she looked beautiful. Her normally perfectly curled hair was wild and away from her face, which was almost glowing. He didn't think he had ever seen her without makeup, or a carefully picked out wardrobe, or heels for that matter; yet here she was, without any of the above and she looked more breathtaking than ever.

"You look amazing," he said quietly, causing her to look up at him quickly.

"Thanks," she blushed. "Did you want to come in?"

Emmett paused awkwardly. He had planned to just blurt out everything at the door, and if she laughed in his face he could easily turn around and bolt. The way she looked at him expectantly though caused him to take tentative steps into her dorm. This wasn't the first time he had been in her room, but the realization of his purpose here at the moment made him start to get nervous. Elle noticed.

"Are you OK?" she asked, picking up the remote to turn the TV off.

Emmett adjusted his tie, the silk cloth suddenly choking him. Who knew that once he had the chance to confess his feelings for her, he would have this hard of a time? He opened his mouth to start the speech he had planned for earlier that day, but his mouth was too dry to get the words out.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by," Elle started, and Emmett sighed a breath of relief that she was able to break the silence. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She paced across the room, her brow furrowing in determination.

Emmett tried to match her courage. "Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you, too."

"You first," they said in unison.

Elle laughed, feeling the tension melt away somewhat. "Ok," she smiled, "I'll go first."

She took a deep breath before she squinted, like she was trying to pick out the right words. "Lately I've been feeling..." she trailed off, trying to start again. "It seems the past couple months we've..." There was a long silence. She glanced at Emmett, who was waiting to make sense of what she was saying. Emmett was going crazy inside. _Just say something!_ He willed her to give him some indication of where she was going with this, if only to put him out of his misery. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake it out of her, when she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in deeply again. "I think I'm in love with you," she blurted quickly.

Time stopped for a moment. A feeling of elation rode over Emmett as he processed her words. _She felt the same way_! He let the feeling sink in for a moment, before realizing Elle was standing on the other side of the room, her eyes still shut in what looked like worried anticipation of his reaction. He quickly closed the gap between them, stopping just in front of her.

"You don't have to say anything," she backtracked, "we can pretend this never happened." She slowly opened her eyes, focusing on him standing just inches away from her.

Emmett took her hands in his, and a wide smile spread across his face. "Little Miss Woods Comma Elle," he said, "I can say without a doubt that I am madly in love with you." He looked into her eyes and watched her smile mischievously back.

"Is that so?" she asked, freeing her hands from his and placing them on his chest.

Emmett bent his head to rest his forehead on hers. "I'm positive." Before he could put in too much thought about it, he closed the space in between them, pressing his lips to hers. She responded quickly, feeling the weight lift from her. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer, and continued their embrace for what seemed like only a moment and an eternity at the same time. When they finally broke for air, Emmett rested a hand on Elle's face.

"I love you," he repeated.

Elle smirked and nuzzled his face, feeling complete. "I love you, too."

A knock at the door pulled them out of their reverie, and Elle grinned wickedly. "Wanna stay for pizza?"

Emmett laughed. "Of course."

Tim the pizza guy approached the dorm room with the large pizza in his hand. It was his first delivery to one of these dorms in years. Normally the Harvard types are too good for Antonio's Pizza. He knocked on the door, impatiently awaiting a snobby Ivy-Leaguer to scoff at his lowly job and under-tip him. He went to knock a second time when the door flew open. A pretty blonde in a bathrobe opened the door, her face plastered with a smile. She threw a twenty at him and grabbed the pizza out of his hands.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, while a guy in a suit pulled her back into the room. She squeaked in delight and the door slammed in his face. Tim quickly headed back to his delivery car, shaking his head.

"Well someone's gonna have some fun tonight."

Fin

Please let me know what you guys thought! I know Legally Blonde: The Musical has a small following, but I loved the characters in it, and had to base this off of Laura Bell Bundy and Christian Borle's characters, rather than the movie cast. Thanks for reading!


End file.
